Take My Breath Away
by Emii72
Summary: Puck aide Rachel à conquérir Quinn. (OS Faberry)


**_Introduction_** _:  
L'histoire se produit dans l'épisode 12 de la saison 5.  
(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

* * *

 ** _POV Rachel._**

Cette journée est chargée en émotion, devoir dire au revoir au Glee Club est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Je me réfugie pour la dernière fois dans l'auditorium, l'endroit le plus important pour moi dans ce lycée. Je m'assieds sur un fauteuil et fond en larmes en me remémorant tous les souvenirs que j'ai partagés avec mes amis. J'entends quelqu'un entrer, j'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de main, me tourne et voit Puck s'approcher de moi.

 **Puck** : « _Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Rien, je vais bien._ » Il s'assied à côté de moi.  
 **Puck** : « _C'est faux, sinon tu serais avec nous dans la salle de chant à saouler tout le monde avec tes monologues interminables._ _J'ai trouvé, t'es triste parce que t'as peur de me perdre, t'inquiète tu seras toujours mon bébé juif adoré._ » Je souris.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je sais très bien que le lien entre nous tous est indestructible._ »  
 **Puck** : « __Tu te rends enfin compte que tu es amoureuse de Quinn ?__ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Quoi ?! Comment tu..._ »  
 **Puck** : « _J'ai vu de la jalousie dans ton regard après qu'elle est embrassée son petit copain e_ _t tu la regardes exactement comme tu regardais Finn._ » Il me coupe la parole.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je pensais être plus discrète que ça._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Si ça peut te rassurer, je pense être le seul à avoir deviné._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Peu importe, je n'ai aucune chance._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Tu ne peux pas dire ça sans rien avoir tenté._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Elle a trop changé, elle n'est plus elle-même._ »  
 **Puck** : « __Dans ce cas à toi de lui montrer qui est la vraie Quinn Fabray, tu as toujours réussi à la résonner. Je t'aiderais s'il le faut.__ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci._ » Il me prend dans ses bras.  
 **Puck** : « _De rien ma belle._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je pensais que tu étais toujours amoureux de Quinn..._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Notre histoire est terminée depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs ça n'a jamais fonctionné._ » Il ressert ses bras autour de moi.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je suis désolé._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Ne le soit pas. On n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre, mais nous avons fait au moins quelque chose de bien._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Beth ?_ »

Je sens sa tête hocher positivement, je redresse la mienne et embrasse sa joue pour lui prouver mon affection et mon soutien.

 **...**

Suite à notre discussion nous retournons à la salle chant. En entrant je vois Quinn assise sur les genoux de son copain, il l'enlace et l'embrasse ce qui me rend folle de jalousie. Heureusement Puck prend ma main, me sourit et m'emmène nous asseoir dans le fond de la salle. J'enroule mon bras autour du sien et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

 **Puck** : « _Si tu fais ça pour rendre Quinn jalouse, je crois que ça fonctionne elle me fusille du regard._ » Me chuchote-t-il  
 **Rachel** : « _Pas du tout mais disons que c'est un bonus._ » Je lui réponds sur le même ton.

Quelques secondes plus tard Quinn se lève et quitte la salle de chant. Je me détache de Puck et la suis dans le couloir.

 **Rachel** : « **_Quinn ! Attends !_** » Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.  
 **Quinn** : « _Laisse-moi ! Retourne dans les bras de Puck !_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne sors pas avec lui._ »

Elle attrape ma main, m'entraîne dans une salle vide et ferme la porte derrière nous.

 **Quinn** : « _Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, vous étiez collé l'un à l'autre à vous chuchoter des mots doux._ » Je pouffe de rire.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle. »_  
 **Rachel** : « _Ta jalousie mal placée._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne suis pas jalouse, j'aime Biff._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Si tu l'aimais sincèrement tu ne lui cacherais pas ta vraie personnalité._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai simplement évolué, on change avec le temps tu sais._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je dirais plutôt régresser._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je te demande pardon ?_ » Elle fronce les sourcils.  
 **Rachel** : « _J'ai l'impression de revoir la capitaine des Cheerleaders qui passait son temps à humilier tout le monde pour éssayer de se sentir mieux._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est peut-être ma vraie nature alors._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Non la vrai toi m'a élue Reine du bal de promo._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Comment tu le sais ?_ » Dit-elle sous le choc.  
 **Rachel** : « _Santana me l'a avouée lors d'une soirée arrosée._ » Je m'approche doucement d'elle, prends sa main dans la mienne et connect mes yeux aux siens.  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu peux continuer à jouer un rôle avec ce garçon que tu n'aimes pas ou redevenir toi-même entouré de tes amis qui t'aiment tel que tu es._ »

Je lâche sa main et l'abandonne dans cette salle vide. J'espère lui avoir ouvert les yeux et qu'elle redevienne enfin la Quinn que j'aime.

 **...**

Plus tard dans la journée je me balade dans les couloirs du lycée sans réels buts. Je tombe soudainement sur Puck, mon ami est blessé à la joue et sourit fièrement.

 **Rachel** : « _Noah qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Pourquoi tu es blessé ?!_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Du calme mini Barbra, je vais bien, je me suis battu avec l'autre abruti et j'ai gagné._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Quand vas-tu arrêter de te battre ?! Il y a d'autres moyens de résoudre les problèmes tu sais !_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Toujours aussi sexy quand tu t'énerves._ » Il affiche un sourire pervers.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et t'emmener à l'infirmerie pour te soigner._ »

Il est assis sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, je suis face à lui et m'occupe de sa blessure.

 **Rachel** : « _Donc, pourquoi tu t'es battu ?_ » Dis-je sur un ton agacé.  
 **Puck** : « _Mon bébé juif qui s'inquiète pour son Puckzilla, ça fait chaud au cœur._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Parfaitement. Puckzilla veut-il me dire l'origine de sa blessure ? Parce-que je commence à perdre patience !_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Définitivement trop sexy. Si jamais Quinn te met un râteau je serais ravi de te réconforter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._ »

Ce mec est irrécupérable, je pensais que l'armée l'aurait calmé niveau pensé sexuel, mais non. Malgré son penchant pour les remarques déplacées, il reste un ami exceptionnel.

 **Rachel** : « **_Noah !_** » Il éclate de rire.  
 **Puck** : « _Bon ok j'arrête._ _Quand Biff a appris que Quinn et moi avions eu un enfant, il m'a insulté de looseur et Quinn de traînée. Qu'il m'insulte ça passe mais Quinn j'ai pas supporté et mon poing est parti tout seul._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne suis pas pour la violence mais là je ne peux qu'approuver ton geste._ »

Mon téléphone vibre, je regarde celui-ci et lis le message. Un sourire s'affiche instantanément sur mon visage.

 **Puck** : « __Je peux savoir ce qui est à l'origine de ce beau sourire ?__ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Un message de Quinn, elle veut me parler à l'auditorium._ »  
 **Puck** : « _L'opération Faberry avance._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Faberry ? Sérieusement ?_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Ouais, ça sonne mieux que Quinchel._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je peux te poser une question ?_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Je t'écoute._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Parce que tu es mon amie et je veux te voir heureuse. Je suis convaincu que Quinn est celle qui t'apportera tout le bonheur que tu mérites._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Encore faut-il qu'elle partage mes sentiments._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Il y a toujours eu cette attirance entre vous que je ne peux pas expliquer mais vous ne vouliez pas l'admettre. Tu avais Finn donc tu ne pouvais pas t'en apercevoir._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je me demande comment il réagirait face à cette situation._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Il aurait son sourire en coin un peu bête qu'il faisait quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Il me manque tellement._ » Je fonds en larmes.  
 **Puck** : « _A moi aussi, je pense à lui tous les jours._ » Il me prend dans ses bras.  
 **Puck** : « _Finn voudrait que tu sois heureuse peu importe avec qui, alors fonce tenter ta chance._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci pour tout Noah._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Aller ne fait pas attendre ta belle._ » Il me libère de son étreinte.

 **...**

J'entre silencieusement dans l'auditorium par les coulisses. Je m'arrête et observe Quinn qui est debout sur scène, j'en perds la notion du temps. Elle est magnifique, c'est la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue. Après quelques minutes de contemplation je marche vers elle.

 **Rachel** : « _Salut._ » Elle m'enlace.  
 **Quinn** : « _Merci d'être venue._ _Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir aidé à ouvrir les yeux, Biff m'aimait seulement pour ma superficialité._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'ai juste aidé à te rappeler qui tu es vraiment._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Et je m'excuse pour ma petite crise de jalousie._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien entre Puck et moi._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Et tous ses câlins ? Ses regards complices ? Et ses sourires ? Je ne m'énerverais pas je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. »_  
 **Rachel** : « _Je n'aime pas Puck mais quelqu'un d'autre, il me consolait et me soutenait._ » Je deviens nerveuse.  
 **Quinn** : « _Oh et qui est l'heureux élu ?_ » Je baisse la tête.  
 **Quinn** : « _Rach ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ » Je prends une grande inspiration et la regarde dans les yeux.  
 **Rachel** : « _Toi... c'est de toi dont je suis amoureuse..._ »

 **...**  
 ** _POV Quinn._**

Je suis sous le choc, Rachel est amoureuse de moi, c'est trop beau pour être vrais. Me pardonner pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait étais déjà quelque chose d'exceptionnel, mais l'aveu de ses sentiments pour moi est impossible. Je suis en plein milieu d'un rêve.

 **Rachel** : « _Quand j'ai vu ton énorme changement de comportement ça m'a fait mal, plus mal que je ne l'aurais pensé, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. C'est à ce moment que je me suis aperçu de mes sentiments pour toi._ »

Je reste sans voix face à sa déclaration. Je l'aime en silence depuis si longtemps, probablement depuis notre première année de lycée, j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne partagerait jamais mes sentiments. Je dois saisir ma chance maintenant. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi me serrent contre elle. Je romps le baiser à bout de souffle et pose mon front contre le sien.

 **Rachel** : « _Est-ce que ça veut dire que..._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui, je t'aime aussi Rach._ » Je lui coupe la parole.

 **...**  
 ** _POV Rachel._**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je tiens la femme que j'aime dans mes bras et pour sublimer le tout, cet amour est partagé. J'ai la sensation d'être enfin à ma place.

 **Rachel** : « _Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Continuer de m'embrasser ?_ » Elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, mais je pensais à autre chose._ » Elle embrasse mon cou.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'écoute._ » Ses lèvres se déplacent toujours le long de mon cou.  
 **Rachel** : « _Chanter avec toi, j'ai toujours trouvé dommage qu'I Feel Pretty / Unpretty soit notre unique duo et nos voix vont parfaitement bien ensemble._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Évidemment, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi._ » Elle m'embrasse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je sais que nous venons tout juste de débuter notre relation mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le cacher à nos amis._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne te demanderait jamais ça, je suis amoureuse de toi et je n'ai pas l'intention de le cacher à qui que ce soit._ »

Elle me regarde avec tendresse et amours avant de s'emparer à nouveau de mes lèvres. Malgré son discours et ses tendres baisers, un doute persiste. Même si je suis certaine que ses sentiments pour moi sont sincères, je sais que sa réputation a toujours été importante pour elle et j'ai peur qu'un jour ou l'autre elle n'assume plus notre relation. Je tente de masquer mon incertitude par un sourire mais Quinn s'en aperçoit, elle pause délicatement sa main sur ma joue et plonge son regard dans le mien.

 **Quinn** : « _Je vois bien que tu doutes alors je vais compléter ma dernière phrase. Je veux tenir ta main en public et t'embrasser chaque fois que j'en ai envie, je me fiche complètement du regard des autres. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe._ »

Je pleure littéralement de joie, jamais personne ne m'avait fait une si belle déclaration. Je n'attends pas une seconde pour l'embrasser passionnément.

 **...**

C'est dans salle de chant devant l'ensemble du glee club que nous interprétons Take My Breath Away.

 _(Quinn)_ _ **  
Watching every motion**_ _Regardant tous les mouvements_ _ **  
In my foolish lover's game**_ _De mon stupide jeu d'amoureux_ _ **  
On this endless ocean**_ _Sur cet océan sans fin_ _ **  
Finally lovers know no shame**_ _Finalement les amoureux ne connaissent pas la honte_ _ **  
**_ _  
(Rachel)_ _ **  
Turning and returning**_ _Tournant et retournant_ _ **  
To some secret place inside**_ _A un endroit secret à l'intérieur_ _ **  
Watching in slow motion**_ _Te regardant au ralenti_ _ **  
As you turn around and say**_ _Te retourner et dire_ _ **  
**_ _  
(Quinn & Rachel)_ _ **  
Take my breath away**_ _Époustoufle-moi_ _ **  
Take my breath away**_ _Époustoufle-moi_

 _ **Watching I keep waiting**_ _Regardant en attendant  
_ _ **Still anticipating love**_ _J'anticipe encore l'amour  
_ _ **Never hesitating**_ _Sans jamais hésiter  
_ _ **To become the fated ones**_ _A devenir l'élu_

 _ **Turning and returning**_ _Tournant et retournant  
_ _ **To some secret place inside**_ _A un endroit secret à cacher  
_ _ **Watching in slow motion**_ _Te regardant au ralenti  
_ _ **As you turn around me and say (My love)**_ _Te retourner vers moi et dire (Mon amour)_

 _ **Take my breath away**_ _Époustoufle-moi_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
Through the hourglass I saw you**_ _A travers le sablier je t'ai vu_ _ **  
In time you slipped away**_ _Tu as disparu dans le temps_ _ **  
When the mirror crashed I called you**_ _Quand le miroir s'est brisé je t'ai appelé_ _ **  
And turned to hear you say**_ _Et me suis retourné pour t'entendre dire_ _ **  
**_ _  
(Quinn)_ _ **  
If only for today**_ _Si seulement aujourd'hui_ _ **  
I am unafraid**_ _Je n'avais pas peur_ _ **  
**_ _  
(Quinn & Rachel)_ _ **  
Take my breath away**_ _Époustoufle-moi_ _ **  
Take my breath away**_ _Époustoufle-moi_

 _ **Watching every motion**_ _Regardant tous les mouvements  
_ _ **In this foolish lover's game**_ _De ce stupide jeu d'amoureux  
_ _ **Haunted by the notion**_ _Hanté par la notion  
_ _ **Somewhere there's a love in flames**_ _Que quelque part il y a un amour enflammé  
_ _ **Turning and returning**_ _Tournant et retournant  
_ _ **To some secret place inside**_ _A un endroit secret à l'intérieur  
_ _ **Watching in slow motion**_ _Te regardant au ralenti  
_ _ **As you turn my way and say**_ _Te retourner vers moi et dire_

 _ **Take my breath away**_ _Époustoufle-moi  
_ _ **Take my breath away**_ _Époustoufle-moi_

 _(Rachel)_ _ **  
My love**_ _Mon amour_ _ **  
Take my breath away**_ _Époustoufle-moi_ _ **  
Take my breath away**_ _Époustoufle-moi_ _ **  
My love**_ _Mon amour_

 _(Quinn & Rachel)_ _ **  
Take my breath away**_ _Époustoufle-moi_

Je suis si envoûté par sa voix et ses yeux que j'oublie totalement la présence de mes camarades. Je réduis la distance entre nous déjà proche, la prend dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Les applaudissements de mes amis me ramènent à la réalité. Je me détache de Quinn, prends sa main et me tournes vers le glee club.

 **Santana** : « _Tu m'épates Fabray. Je me souviens que tu m'avais dit que même après avoir couché avec moi tu restais hétéro._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Quoi ?! Comment tu as pu me cacher une telle chose ?!_ » Dis-je au bord des larmes.  
 **Quinn** : « _Rach, je..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « **_Ne dit rien ! Je ne veux rien savoir et je ne veux plus jamais te voir !_** » Je lui coupe la parole.  
 **Santana** : « _Calme toi Berry, il n'y a pas mort d'homme._ »  
 **Rachel** : « **_Non je ne me calmerais pas ! Je te conseille de trouver un autre endroit ou vivre parce que je ne veux plus de toi chez moi !_** »

Sur ses paroles, je tourne les talons et quitte la salle comme une furie.

 **...**  
 ** _POV Quinn._**

Je suis tétanisé, je ne pensais pas que Santana révélerait à tout le monde notre aventure.

 **Quinn** : « **_Merci Santana ! Tu viens de foutre en l'air ma relation avec Rachel !_** » Je suis folle de rage.  
 **Santana** : « _Je suis désolé, je pensais qu'elle le savait, je n'imaginais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça._ »  
 **Quinn** : « ** _Et comment tu pensais qu'elle réagirait ?!_** »

Ma colère ne cesse de monter, je fonce sur Santana pour la gifler façon Quinn Fabray. Je suis coupé dans mon élan par Puck qui se place devant moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

 **Puck** : « _Quinn calme toi et va lui parler. Vous en avez besoin toutes les deux._ »

Les mots de Puck me calment instantanément, je me précipite dans le couloir et voie Rachel entrer dans les toilettes. Je la rejoins et ferme la porte derrière moi, elle est penchée sur un lavabo et se regarde dans le miroir.

 **Quinn** : « _Rach je..._ » Dis-je timidement.  
 **Rachel** : « _Sors d'ici, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus te voir !_ » Elle me coupe la parole.  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, on a besoin de discuter._ » Elle se tourne vers moi et croise ses bras sous sa poitrine.  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu n'as qu'à parler à Santana. Qui sait, peut-être que vous coucherez une nouvelle fois ensemble._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Rach, tu dramatises trop. Mon aventure avec Santana s'est produite au faux mariage de Schuester._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé alors que je t'avais avoué avoir couché avec Finn à cette même soirée. »  
_ **Quinn** : « _Pour moi ce n'était pas très important et puis je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter ce genre de chose._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Alors pourquoi tu as couché avec elle ?_ » Je prends une grande inspiration.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis très longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tout fait pour te séparer de Finn en te faisant croire que je voulais être avec lui._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _C'est pour ça qu'au lycée tu étais contre mon mariage avec lui ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui, je voulais tellement être avec toi que je ne supportais pas qu'il puisse t'avoir rien que pour lui._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as eu une aventure avec Santana !_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'avais décidé de t'avouer mes sentiments pendant cette fameuse soirée. J'ai changé d'avis quand je t'ai vu chanter avec Finn, à ce moment j'ai su que tu étais toujours amoureuse de lui._ _Après tout le mal que je t'avais fait subir, je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher ton bonheur._ » J'essuie les quelques larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues.  
 **Quinn** : « _J'étais un peu saoule, je me sentais seule, jalouse et triste. Oui j'ai couché avec Santana mais ça ne voulait absolument rien dire._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _J'ai eu si peur que notre histoire soit fausse._ » Je la prends dans mes bras.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ressentir tout ça. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé._ » Je l'embrasse.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime aussi._ » Je l'embrasse encore et encore et la serre la plus possible contre moi.

 **...**

Nous retournons dans la salle de chants, la classe devient silencieuse dès que nous franchissons la porte. Nous présentons de suite nos excuses auprès de Santana, elle les acceptent sans difficulté, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Quant à Puck, il nous prend toutes les deux dans ses bras et nous dit:  
 _ _« Bien joué bébé juif. Soyez heureuses. »__

Puis la journée se poursuit normalement.


End file.
